Transaction cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, rewards cards or client loyalty cards, and/or the like) and/or devices (e.g., a smart transaction card, a smartphone, and/or the like) may be used in transactions to pay for products or services at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals) of individuals or businesses engaged in the sale of goods or services. The transaction cards may include an integrated circuit (IC) chip to improve security with respect to use of the transaction card.